


Iron Woman

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Her father's legacy means a lot.





	Iron Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This series of drabbles may or may not be connected.

She’d heard so many stories about her father that Morgan Stark couldn’t remember which ones were her memories and which ones were those of all the other people who had known Tony Stark.

Her dad would be proud of the Avengers, of them all. There were different faces now. Sam Wilson was Captain America, Kate Bishop was Hawkeye. There were others, new faces with new names. Avengers every one.

She looked out the window of the Tony Stark Avengers Headquarters, then turned to Rhodey. “You think the world is ready?”

He smiled. “For Iron Woman? I don’t see why not!”


End file.
